Monster
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Illian Ikonnen es portadora del gen mutante pero sufre por la manifestación de sus poderes, su padre es neurólogo y asegura tener la cura para dicho gen porque hay que sanar a los monstruos, monstruos como su hija


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel, Disney etc. Nada es con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión**

 ** _Este fanfic participa en el reto LULLABY del grupo Groovy Mutations_**

N. A perdon si sale todo junto, lo subí desde la app u.u

Se desmayó luego del choque de emociones que sintió al tocar a su compañera. Al despertar el miedo aumentó porque lo sabía todo de ella, desde el nombre de su abuela hasta el nombre de su perro y jamás habían cruzado palabra, miró sus manos y tembló, no, eso no podía estar pasando.

Pasó el tiempo en la enfermería hasta que el chofer llegó y la llevó a casa, allí se tiró a su cama y soltó a llorar abrazando su osito ¿acaso se estaba manifestando?

El teléfono sonó, la criada atendió y lo pasó al doctor que, luego de un inexpresivo rostro sonrió y tomó nota en la libreta que reposaba a un lado del mismo de lo que fuera que le estaban diciendo. Al colgar emocionado les dijo a Erika, su esposa y a Illian que se trataba del senado, que habían leído su trabajo sobre la cura para el gen X y lo invitaron a una conferencia para hablar sobre ello, la menor sintió su estómago resolverse, fingió su mejor sonrisa y continuó con su comida.

Las voces seguían atormentándola por cada que tocaba o rozaba a alguien, ya le aterraba el tacto humano al grado de usar guantes para evitarlo.

El Doctor Gamo escribía como loco, su presentación en Illinois fue un éxito y estaba por llegar a un punto importante en su investigación, el nuevo equipo centinela contaba con él y no los podía defraudar.

Illi comienza a volverse amiga de los monstruos que hay bajo su cama, se llevan bien con las voces que hay en su cabeza, los científicos intentan salvarla porque creen que está loca, creen que está loca.

El Dr Ikonnen ordenó que tomaran las muestras de sangre necesarias y pidió que los mutantes fueran regresados a las celdas, volvió a su laboratorio, anotaba los resultados cuando le dijeron que su esposa llamó

—Díganle que le marco más tarde, estoy ocupado— y siguió su trabajo.

Ahora no sólo el contacto era su terror, no conforme con ello ahora el fuego se había manifestado en sus pequeñas manitas que temblaban no sabía si por haber quemado el jardín de su madre o por la reacción de su padre que hasta ése momento no sabía que era mutante.

El trabajo comenzaba a consumirlo, lo llevaba a todos lados y no dejaba de pensar en ello, los mutantes que capturaban los encerraban para ser usados como conejillos de indias sin importarles qué les pasara.

Llegó a casa y Erika ya lo esperaba, Illian lloraba en la sala y cuando su mujer se disponía a hablar con él Gamo las ignoró por completo encerrándose en su taller.

Illi dejó de ir a la escuela y le suplicó a su mamá no decirle a su papá, comenzó a tomar clases particulares, sus poderes se mantenían bajo control si ella estaba tranquila hasta que un día se desataron frente a su padre.

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y desencajó su boca, arrojó su maletín, corrió a ella y luego de abofetearla, golpeó a Erika por no decirle, Illian se levantó y se interpuso como escudo usando sus poderes.

Illian es amiga de los monstruos que hay debajo de su cama, se llevan bien con las voces que hay en su cabeza, su papi trata de salvarla porque cree que está loca, cree que está loca y eso no es justo.

El doctor llevó a su hija a su laboratorio queriéndola encerrar junto con los otros mutantes pero antes de que pidiera hacerlo logró escapar del lugar.

Así dejó de negar sus poderes y por primera vez los usó, voló para buscar un lugar seguro donde ni su padre ni nadie pudieran encontrarla, al final lloró porque ya no vería a su mamá, ya no podía regresar o su padre posiblemente la mataría con sus experimentos.

Gamo explotó en furia, su propia hija una mutante y váyase a saber desde cuando la tuvo y nunca se dio cuenta, en una rabieta lanzó todo lo que tenía a su paso y entregó a Striker los resultados obtenidos para el senado.

Pasaron un par de años e Illian creció, encontró un lugar dónde no ser juzgada, protegida y entrenar sus poderes pero tuvo diferencias con el jefe así que huyó viviendo en la calle por un tiempo. De su familia no supo más que ambos murieron, ahora vive en la hermandad, lugar donde encontró la misma forma de pensar y una familia, algo que jamás tuvo.


End file.
